Persona  Reverse Family
by Enzan-no-Enkai
Summary: Seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Aoi Tatsuya tidak tahu siapa dirinya, bahkan awalnya dia tidak tahu namanya, lalu dia diadopsi oleh seorang perempuan bernama Sakura Ichijou, apakah yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya yang baru?  Read n Review ya kk :D
1. Prologue 1

Author's Note: Hai, hai, hai, ini fanfic pertama saya loh XD  
>Alasan saya menulis ini mungkin karena saya mau bikin fanfic persona yang menyangkut pautkan mafia dan sebagainya (kebanyakan baca Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn nih kayaknya), well, enjoy the story, map kalo bahasanya cacad dan amburadul XD<p>

Disclaimer: Saya tidak mengclaim Persona, Persona punya Atlus :D

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room." Seseorang yang berhidung panjang menyapaku dengan sopan, kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat yang menutupi mulutnya yang sekarang sedang menyengir lebar.

"Namaku Igor, aku adalah salah satu 'Residence' di velvet room." Igor memperkenalkan dirinya, dan masih menyengir lebar, "Sudah sangat lama aku menanti seorang tamu, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

"Namaku?" Aku berpikir sejenak, tapi tidak ada hasilnya, yang ada kepalaku malah jadi pening, aku menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata, "Namaku… Aku tidak tahu."

Beneran, sumpah mati aku tidak tahu siapa diriku, bahkan namaku saja tidak.

"Begitu?" Igor bertanya lagi, dia tertawa kecil, "Tamu sepertimu sangatlah langka, kau tahu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirimu? Menakjubkan!" Igor menyengir lebih lebar lagi.

"Aku ada dimana? Apakah ini mimpi?" Aku bertanya, aku masih bingung apakah ini realita atau fantasiku sendiri.

Aku sekarang sedang duduk di Sofa biru yang tidak terlalu empuk, di dinding ruangan ini, penuh cermin yang tidak mempunyai bayangan Igor, ataupun bayanganku, hm, sungguh aneh.

"Benar, kau sekarang masih ada di dalam mimpi, tapi itu awal yang bagus," Igor mengangguk, "Ah, benar, aku lupa mengatakan ini, tapi aku mempunyai seorang asisten, tapi sepertinya dia belum datang."

"Apakah kau percaya dengan 'Fortune Telling'?" Igor bertanya lagi, matanya tertuju kepadaku, seakan-akan dia berkata 'jawablah dengan iya atau mati' aku dan mukaku yang polos menjawab dengan sopan, mungkin kalau tidak sopan akan dibunuh sekarang.

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Igor tertawa kecil, "Aku juga tidak, tapi ini harus diketahui oleh setiap tamu dari Velvet Room." Igor tertawa, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara, dari tangannya terlihat kartu tarot, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat segi Hexagonal.

Dari setiap seginya, terpampang satu kartu tarot, Igor lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah, dan kartu tarot mendarat di meja yang ada di depan Igor dengan keadaan tertutup, mataku terbelalak dengan apa yang aku saksikan sekarang, apakah ini semacam sulap?

"Ah… Aku bisa merasakan kalau semua kartu ini kosong." Igor menutup matanya, lalu sebuah kartu muncul dari tengah-tengah meja, Igor lalu mengangkatnya ke udara, "Bahkan akupun tidak bisa mengubah nasibmu." Igor tersenyum, "Until next time." Igor menyengir dan seluruh ruangan mulai diselubungi kegelapan.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Cerita ini terjadi di masa lalu, di masa yang akan datang, atau di suatu tempat di dunia yang kita tinggali, disaat manusia meratap ke angkasa, berharap untuk yang ke 444 kalinya kepada dewa kematian untuk mengambil nyawa mereka, dan 1313 kali kepada dewa yang tidak adil kepada mereka, 666 kali kepada iblis untuk dijadikan budak mereka, dan 3333 kali kepada Dewi anugrah, dan 1 kali kepada sang pembawa kebenaran, cerita ini bernama…_

'_Reverse'_

_Cerita dimulai dengan seorang laki-laki yang dianugerahkan dengan kekuatan magis dan mistis, tapi tidak ada yang percaya, mereka tetap sibuk menyembah dewa-dewa mereka._

_Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang berdoa kepadanya, dia berdoa untuk menghancurkan dunia dan membuat dunia yang baru._

_Dikabulkanlah permintaannya, sang pembawa kebenaran itu mengubah semua manusia menjadi binatang, mengubah semua daratan kering menjadi hutan yang rindang, dan air yang keruh dan tercemar menjadi lautan air sungai dan laut yang bening dan jernih, semua bangunan diubah menjadi gunung, dan dunia kembali ke titik awal peradaban manusia._

_Lalu sang pembawa kebenaran itu membuat 2 manusia, satu laki-laki, dan satu perempuan, merekapun mempunyai banyak keturunan, dan setiap 7777 keturunan, keturunan manusia itu akan melahirkan seorang bayi dengan kemampuan spesial, yang bernama;_

'_Persona'_

_Sebuah kemampuan untuk mengendalikan 'sayap' yang tersimpan di tubuhnya, yang membuatnya bisa mengendalikan 'sayap' mereka, dan terbang ke langit biru tiada batas, dan juga jatuh dari ketinggian tak terbatas._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aku terbangun di sebuah ranjang di rumah sakit, mataku banyak beleknya, aku mengusapnya dengan tanganku, tapi ini dimana ya? Ini tidak seperti di velvet room, bahkan tidak seperti apa yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Seorang suster memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku, aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum, suster itu masih muda dan cantik, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Suster itu malah kaget dan keluar melewati pintu berwarna abu-abu, suara teriakan suster itu terdengar dari luar, aku kembali merebah di kasur, pura-pura tidur, akhirnya suster itu kembali membawa banyak dokter dan suster lainnya, muka panik terlihat di suster yang melihatku tadi.

"Tuh kan, apa yang aku bilang, kamu pasti berhalusinasi." Salah satu dokter akhirnya menenangkan suster itu, "Dia kan sudah mati, tidak mungkin dia masih hidup." Seorang dokter ikut menenangkan suster itu yang masih panik.

"Ciluk Baa." Akupun loncat dari tempat tidurku, semua dokter dan suster yang melihatku langsung berteriak layaknya perempuan…

"SETAAAAAN!" Mereka berteriak dan menghajarku tanpa ampun.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jadi begitu ya?" Aku berpikir sejenak, kepalaku penuh dengan benjolan-benjolan yang besar, "Hm… Nama… Nama…" Aku bergumam, semua dokter dan suster yang ada di ruangan itu merasa sangat tegang untuk mendengar namaku, sangat pentingkah namaku ini? Sebelumnya seorang suster menanyakan namaku sih… Jadi mereka memaksaku menentukan nama...

"Bagaimana kalau Aoi Tatsuya?" Aku mulai bertanya, dokter dan suter yang ada disitu langsung mengangguk setuju, kalau begitu itu adalah namaku sekarang ya?

"Oh iya, kau akan diadopsi oleh perempuan ini." Dokter itu menunjuk ke arah seorang perempuan dengan seragam sailor ditambah dengan sabuk yang sepertinya gabungan dari sabuk dan sarung pedang, dia juga memakai baju lengan panjang hitam yang ketat, rambutnya yang pirang dikuncir dua tampak imut dimataku, "Namanya Sakura Ichijou, dia akan menjadi kakakmu."

"B-Benarkah!" Aku langsung melompat dari tempat tidurku, dan memeluk Sakura sambil menangis di pundak perempuan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan tangisan ini, aku sekarang sudah punya keluarga, aku senang sekali dokter-dokter dan suster-suster ini peduli padaku sampai seperti ini, hiks.

Katanya aku salah satu korban yang selamat dari insiden yang bernama Apostcalypstic, Apostcalypstic, nama yang aneh, aku bingung apa sih yang mereka makan? Aku jadi mau satu…

"Sudah dong Tatsuya, jangan menangis." Dia mengelap air mataku dengan tissue, senyumnya yang cerah dan hangat memmbuat hatiku meleleh, "Aku akan jadi kakakmu mulai sekarang, ayo kepak barang-barangmu dan ikut aku." Dia segera menyerahkan sebuah koper berwarna coklat padaku.

"A-ah, maaf, terima kasih banyak Sakura-san!" Aku membungkuk, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, aku segera memalak uang dari suster dan dokter yang ada disana, mereka tanpa pamrih langsung memberiku uang.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Limousine yang aku tumpangi, mengerem di sebuah kuburan, dan di tengah kuburan itu terdapat sebuah rumah yang besar, pintu Limousine itu terbuka, dan aku terbelalak melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini membuatku merasa heran.

"Kau kaget?" Tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari Limousine dengan tangan disilangkan di dadanya.

"Ini kuburan keluarga?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Itu benar." Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pagar pintu gerbang rumahnya, dan membelah borgol yang ada di tengah gerbang dengan pedang yang sarungnya disatukan dengan ikat pinggangnya, membuat gerbang itu runtuh, "Ayo." Sakura menghilang di kejauhan.

Aku mengangguk dengan ragu, dengan muka pucat, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang menuju rumahku yang baru, atau bisa dibilang kuburanku.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kau yakin ini bukan rumah setan?" Tanyaku dengan muka pucat pasih, kepalaku terus melirik kesana kemari, mencari tanda-tanda hantu yang akan menyerangku dalam hitungan detik, belum pernah aku setakut ini.

"Jelas bukan." Jawab Sakura mengelurakan pedang dari sarungnya dan mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke depan mata kiri Tatsuya, "Ini rumah keluarga mafia, keluargaku."

"Eh?" Aku bengong.

"Sudahlah, sini, kukenalkan dengan teman-teman satu asramamu." Sakura berjalan ke sebuah pintu besar, dan dibukanya pintu itu.

Di balik pintu, terdapat taman bunga yang dihembuskan angin malam yang sejuk, dan di tengah-tengah taman bunga itu terdapat satu buah gedung 3 tingkat yang sangat besar, bangunan asrama yang dicat hitam itu memantulkan sinar bulan yang cerah.

"Ayo masuk." Sakura mengajakku, dia mencengkeram kerah kemejaku yang baru aku beli dengan uang dari para dokter dan suster yang baru saja aku palak.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Saat aku memasuki pintu ada 2 orang yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah, seorang wanita dengan celana jins biru ketat dan memakai jas putih lengan panjang untuk dokter sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya, dan satu orang lagi adalah laki-laki yang sebaya denganku sedang duduk membaca sebuah novel misteri, kedua orang itu terlihat sangat serius, perempuan itu pakaiannya aneh.

"Hei!" Laki-laki itu menyapaku, badannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi berada di hadapanku, lalu dia menggapai tanganku, ugh, genggaman tangannya kuat sekali, tangannya juga keras dan kasar, "Namaku Hayate Ibarashi, senang bertemu denganmu!"

"N-namaku Tatsuya." Aku terbata-bata, maklum, tanganku masih sakit nih, ouch.

"Hm?" Perempuan dengan pakaian aneh itu menoleh kearahku, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, jantungku berdegub sangat kencang, akhirnya dia sampai di depan mukaku, aku tidak mengira dia begitu imut, hidungnya yang kecil tidak tertahankan…

"A-aku Tatsuya, Aoi Tatsuya, salam kenal." Aku menyapa seramah mungkin, wajahku yang merah tersipu malu serasi dengan wajah merah perempuan itu, kami berdua berpapasan layaknya sedang kencan, wah, dia memang imut.

"A-aku Fuyuta Yuki," Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu mendekat ke arah telingaku, dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Maukah kau menjadikanku budakmu, kau tipe master idamanku." Dia lalu berkedip dan segera memberikan kode nomor kamarnya, lalu dia pergi ke lantai atas dan terdengar suara menutup pintu.

"H-hei, apa maksudny-" Belum sempat aku berbicara, Sakura menepuk pundakku, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang seperti itu." Dia mulai bercerita, aku mengangguk lemah.

Mukaku yang masih merah seperti tomat ditertawakan oleh Hayate, aku menonjoknya dimuka dan dia menonjokku lagi, sepertinya ini tidak akan berhenti, tapi spertinya Hayate menyukainya, aku segera dipisahkan oleh Sakura, dan dia menunjukkan kamarku.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kamarku yang baru sangatlah besar, dengan satu spring bed berukuran king size dengan 2 bantal berwarna putih, satu meja belajar di pojok ruangan, satu flat screen Tv di dinding depan tempat tidurku dan satu jam dinding menggantung di atas tempat tidurku, kamar ini nyaman sekali, air conditionerpun ada.

Aku segera meletakkan barang-barangku di dekat lemari yang ternyata ada di balik sebuah pintu di dekat tempat tidurku, dan langsung melemparkan diriku sendiri ke tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, setelah itu, akhirnya aku terlelap.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hm, dimana ini? Aku bertanya-tanya, di sekelilingku hanya ada kegelapan, tunggu, ada cahaya di kejauhan, aku akan menghampirinya, mungkin itu jalan keluarku dari sini.

Aku mulai berlari, lebih kencang, dan lebih kencang lagi, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa kujangkau, biarpun aku mencoba meraihnya sekuat tenaga, yang ada hanyalah aku yang terjatuh, memang sih ini memalukan, apalagi aku jatuh dengan kepalaku duluan, untung tidak ada yang melihat.

"Sedang apa kau?" Aku menoleh keatas, seorang bocah kecil yang lebih muda dariku, berdiri disana, rambutnya yang putih keperakan seakan-akan menyala di kegelapan.

"Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya dengan keadaan masih terjerembab, bocah itu menjulurkan tanganku, baik sekali dia, aku segera menggapai tangannya dan berdiri lagi.

"Namaku… True Eye," Dia berhenti sejenak, "Aku adalah belahan hatimu yang akan membimbingmu ke kebaikan." Dia menghela napas, "Aku tidak mempunyai nama yang pasti, tapi kau boleh menamaiku sesuka hatimu kalau mau." Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Dan namaku Vanity Eye." Seorang laki-laki berpakaian pelayan tiba-tiba ada di belakangku, senyum picik terlihat di wajahnya, "Kau juga boleh menamaiku sesukamu, master." Dia membungkuk layaknya pelayan, "Aku akan menuntunmu ke jalan kejahatan." Dia berdiri tegap lagi.

Hm… Nama untuk mereka berdua? Ini akan susah, hm… Ah, sudah kuputuskan, "True eye." Dia menoleh, "Namamu adalah Rofocale." Dia mengangguk.

"Jika itu nama yang kau berikan, maka kau boleh memanggilku begitu." Dia lalu menghilang, "Panggil aku jika kau memerlukan bantuanku."

"Dan namamu adalah Lucifuge, Vanity Eye." Dia membungkuk, aku berusaha menamainya sekeren mungkin, diakan akan jadi pelayanku.

"Baiklah master, sesuai yang kau inginkan." Dia lalu menghilang, perlahan-lahan, cahaya yang nampaknya jauh, mulai menyelimuti seluruh ruangan.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, semuanya sudah kembali normal, aku mengecek jam dindingku, aku ternyata bangun terlalu pagi, ini masih jam setengah enam, kau pasti tidak akan percaya kalau mimpiku terasa lebih lama dari itu.

Aku segera mandi dan berpakaian sekolah, aku langsung turun kebawah dan membuat kopi, kulihat televisi yang masih menyala, Sakura sedang menonton sebuah berita tentang burung yang tersengat tiang listrik, menurutku itu tidak berguna, mungkin kalau itu burung phoenix aku akan tertarik, aku lalu minum segelas ko-.

"Hm, Phoenix yang tersengat tiang listrik? Ada-ada saja." Sakura mulai bergumam, aku menyemburkan kopiku dengan isinya, ternyata itu memang burung phoenix, palingan hoax, "Kau sudah bangun Tatsuya?" Dia berpaling ke arahku, "Boleh aku minta kopinya?"

Aku segera membawakan dua cangkir berisi kopi, aku memberikan nya ke Sakura, dia menyeruput sedikit, "Enak." Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menonton berita, sekarang beritanya berjudul 'Siapa yang mencuri kueku?'

"Satu lagi berita aneh ya?" Seseorang turun dari tangga, ternyata hanya Hayate yang sedang menguap, "Wazzup guys?" Dia bertanya dengan muka ngantuknya yang sama sekali nggak keren.

"Sudah waktunya pergi ke sekolah kan?" Fuyuta yang baru saja turun dari tangga dengan tasnya di tangan kanan segera menuju pintu keluar asrama, "Ayo, sebentar lagi ada seleksi pemimpin."

"Haha, benar juga ya, aku ingin lihat siapa yang akan memimpin dorm kita sekarang." Hayate menyengir lebar layaknya kuda, "Aku harap sih, tuan muda Hayate Ibarashi ini, wahahaha." Dia tertawa keras, aku terheran-heran dengan si Hayate.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke sekolah." Fuyuta, Sakura, Hayate, dan aku keluar dari dorm dan bercerita tentang denah, fakultas, keuntungan, dan kerugian sekolah ini, ternyata ini sekolah untuk mafia yang ada di bawah tanah, pantas saja aku tidak pernah mendengar sekolah ini.

Seragamnya juga aneh, laki-laki memakai Tuxedo hitam, celana hitam panjang, dan dasi merah panjang, sedangkan perempuannya memakai seragam putih lengan pendek atau panjang, dengan rok pendek seperti seragam sailor.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kami akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah, terlihat seperti sekolah biasa, bangunannya juga biasa saja seperti sekolah lain, kami melewati semua kelas ke sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Tangga darurat yang sudah rusak, pakailah yang di sebelah kiri.' Kami lalu masuk ke pintu itu dan ternyata didalamnya ada lift, benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Tatsuya?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyuman tipis, "Berdebar-debar? Pusing? Senang? Takut?" Dia menyanyai perasaanku secara bertubi-tubi, ini benar-benar tidak bagus, sebenarnya aku sangat takut, hii.

Lift itu terbuka dan menunjukan sebuah lorong yang diterangi chandelier, terlihat beberapa orang siswa dan siswi yang sedang ngobrol, seorang perempuan sedang mengejar seseorang, pakaian perempuan itu lain, dia memakai satu set baju olahraga untuk putri, ada lagi orang yang membagikan tisu gratis, ada yang lari dikejar-kejar perempuan, ada yang disuruh membeli roti dalam waktu lima menit, ternyata ini seperti sekolah biasa ya?

(A/N: Nggaak terlihat kayak sekolah biasa tuh buat gw XP)

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aku akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas, kelasnya hanya mempunyai 16 bangku, ternyata sedikit sekali orang-orang yang masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi masuk akal juga sih, inikan sekolah untuk mafia.

Aku diperkenalkan oleh guruku, seorang perempuan berbaju hitam lengan panjang yang ketat, rok ketat hitamnya memperlihatkan garis tubuh bagian bawahnya, dia memakai sepatu dengan hak lancip yang tinggi, rambutnya yang panjang ditutupi dengan topi layaknya seorang jendral perempuan.

"Mohon perhatiannya." Dia mulai berbicara, "Hari ini kita mempunyai teman baru, namanya adalah Aoi Tatsuya." Dia berhenti sejanak, "Dia akan menjadi kandidat ketiga untuk membuat keluarga mafianya sendiri, sekarang pilih 3 orang untuk menjadi anggota keluargamu dari selebaran ini." Dia menyerahkan setumpuk kertas berisikan nama senior, junior, dan teman-teman seangkatan, kenapa bisa jadi begini?

Hm… Siapa yang harus aku pilih, nama-nama ini kedengarannya kuat, tapi aku sudah memutuskannya, "Aku memilih, Sakura Ichijou, Hayate Ibarashi, dan Fuyuta Yuki dari kelas ini." Aku mulai bersuara, sedikit tegang karena aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku pilih.

"Oho, kau mempunyai mata yang bagus, mereka bertiga mempunyai potensial yang sangat tinggi untuk pemula," Guru perempuan itu tersenyum, "Nah, mari kita ke ruang simulasi pertarungan." Semua murid yang ada disitu termasuk anggota keluarga mafiaku segera keluar dari kelas ini, aku ditarik oleh guruku entah kemana.

(To-Be-Continued)

Author's Note: Ya, ya, saya tau cerita ini agak-agak payah bahasanya, habisnya saya nggak pernah bikin fanfic sih T^T, tapi pas udah bikin cerita rasanya enak ya XD  
>Kalau mau review silahkan, saya butuh kritik dan saran dari pembaca, flame juga nggak papa kok XD<p> 


	2. Prologue 2

Author's Note: Hore~! Udah chapter dua! Yay~! Makasih kakak Shieru9999 yang udah review baik-baik, saya terharu loh, fanfic pertama saya ada yang review *nangis* whell lez gow thoo za shory (Well, let's go to the story)

Disclaimer: Persona ya punya Atlus, saya kapan-kapan claim ah~ *Plak*

(Point of View is now on Tatsuya)

Akhirnya aku tiba di ruangan simulasi pertarungan setelah ditarik-tarik oleh guruku, Fuyuta melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku, aku segera menghampirinya, "Ada apa Fuyuta?" Aku menyapanya, Hayate dan Sakura pergi entah kemana, sepertinya mereka ke kamar kecil ya?

"La-lawanmu itu assassin kelas atas loh, namanya Hakuro Kokujou." Aku bingung setengah mati dengan namanya, namanya seperti nama karangan, "Oranganya ngedeketin kita tuh." Fuyuta menunjuk seorang laki-laki dengan baju tuxedo hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan rambut merah yang panjang, area di sekitar matanya tertutup oleh topi fedoranya.

"Apakah kau Aoi Tatsuya?" Dia bertanya padaku, aku mengangguk, "Namaku Hakuro Kokujo, mari kita saling bunuh dengan senang hati." Gampang sekali kau bilang begitu, dasar assassin brengsek, kayak nggak tahu arti dari 'nyawa' saja.

"Hei kalian!" Guru perempuan itu menyahut kami berdua, tangannya dia lambai-lambaikan di udara, "Kesini!" Dia langsung menyuruhku dan si assassin brengsek ini ke situ, tanpa pamrih, aku segera kesana dengan si assassin brengsek ini.

"Aku mau mengajukan aturan Valkyrie." Semua murid itu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si brengsek itu, Valkyrie juga aku tidak tahu, apalagi aturannya.

"Valkyrie itu apa ya?" Aku bertanya pada guruku, memangnya kenapa sih? Cuman nanya doing kok, maklumlah, sayakan murid baru disini, perlu arahan dong.

"Yang dimaksud dengan Valkyrie itu pertarungan memperebutkan anggota, jika petarung timmu menang, kau bisa mengambil salah satu anggota dari keluarga mereka yang kalah, bahkan kau boleh mengambil pemimpinnya." Guruku itu menjelaskan.

"Heee, jadi aku bisa membuat assassin brengsek ini menjadi budakku? Asik juga nih." Aku tertawa polos, orang yang aku maksud langsung mengigit jarinya, yes, aku berhasil mengintimidasi dia.

"Yak, Tatsuya, ambil kartu ini." Guruku menyerahkan sebuah kartu kosong, aku memasukkannya ke dalam saku, "Yak, silahkan duduk di kursi ini, dan pasang helm ini." Aku segera duduk dan memasang helm di kepalaku.

"VIRTUAL FIGHT! START! REVERSE!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aduh, kepalaku seperti sedang diputar, sialan, aku ada dimana ya? Di sekelilingku hanya ada gedung-gedung yang sepertinya mau ambruk, bangkai-bangkai mesin yang berserakan, di sekelilingku banyak tulang belulang yang sepertinya adalah bangkai manusia, menjijikkan.

Aku segera menoleh ke arah belakang, dan melihat sebuah cahaya yang berkilu untuk sesaat, aku segera melesat ke belakang bangkai mesin-mesin yang cukup besar, seketika terdengar suara peluru yang terpantul, datangnya dari arah tempat aku sedang duduk, mengerikan.

"Kamu disana ya!" Assassin brengsek itu tiba-tiba ada di belakangku, senyum maniak yang terpampang di wajahnya membuatku merinding, "Bakar dia! Thamuz!" Sebuah kartu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pistol assassin rengsek itu ditembak olehnya, dan keluarlah sebuah bayangan hitam yang pekat.

Setelah kulihat lebih jelas, ternyata itu adalah seorang pemuda bersayap yang digabungkan dari bermacam-macam peralatan, seperti obeng, linggis, bor, bahkan sampai gergaji mesin, kepalanya ditutupi oleh topeng metalik yang di bagian matanya diberi lubang yang sejajar dengan matanya, tangan kanannya sedang memegang tombak, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang rifle.

TIba-tiba bayangan itu memuntahkan api dari riflenya, aku dengan sigap berhasil menghindarinya, lalu aku segera lari secepat mungkin dari bayangan yang terus-menerus mengejarku.

"Petak umpet ya? Aku suka permainan ini, kuhitung sampai 5 ya…" Assassin brengsek itu mulai menghitung mundur, aku segera berlari ke dalam sebuah gedung dan memasuki tangga ke arah basement, dan dari basement itu aku menemukan lubang yang cukup besar dan memasukinya, dan tahu-tahu aku berada di sebuah celah yang tidak bisa dilihat dari atas, sekarang berpikir…

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu, melakukan pemunculan bayangan tidak jelas itu, dan kartu-

Tunggu, kartu? Kartu? Aku mengambil kartu yang ada di sakuku, dengan angka nol di tengah kartu itu, melambangkan kartu tarot arcana yang paling bawah, nol, tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu lambing kartu tarot? Sudah lah, aku pikirkan nanti saja! "Keluarlah!" AKu berteriak dengan lantang, tidak ada respon dari kartu itu.

"Kau di sini ya?" Assassin sialan itu ternyata sudah ada di atasku, lalu dia berteriak, "Persona!" Dan muncullah kartu itu dan ditembaknya kartu itu dengan pistol, keluarlah bayangan yang namanya 'Thamuz' itu, dan sekali lagi menyemburkan api ke arah celah lubang.

Inikah akhir hidupku? Aku terlalu muda untuk dimakan api, hanya ada satu cara yang tersisa, aku mengenggam erat kartu di tanganku, lalu kuucapkan satu kata demi kata, "Per,so,na."

Cahaya hitam keluar dari tubuhku, lalu keluarlah sebuah benda seperti robot, seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbuat dari besi, sedangkan sayapnya berbeda satu sama lain, yang kanan hitam, dan yang kiri putih, kepalaku rasanya pening, tiba-tiba bayangan itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, kemudian tangannya, lalu kakinya, dan setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya meledak, dari kebulan asap itu keluar sebuah tengkorak manusia yang dibalut dengan jubah dan memakai topi, di kedua tangannya dia menggenggam 2 Chicago Typewriter.

"Vartial Rampage." Suara Lucifuge terdengar di kepalaku, serentak dengan suara itu, tengkorak itu mulai menembak secara berentet dari tembakannya, seakan-akan peluru yang ditembakkan tidak bisa habis, seluruh persona assassin itu segera dipenuhi lubang.

"Giliranmu Katami!" Assassin sialan itu mengubah posisi penutup matanya dari mata kiri ke mata kanan, tiba-tiba personanya hilang, assassin sialan itu lalu menghancurkan kartu lagi dengan pistolnya, tapi yang keluar bukanlah Thamuz, tetapi sebuah bidadari dengan sayap berwarna pink, dan di mukanya terdapat topeng berbentuk hati yang menutupi wajahnya, "Pistis Sophia! Diarama!" Serta merta, sinar hijau mulai menutupi si assassin sialan itu, dan dari napasnya yang tidak terkontrol menjadi terkontrol lagi.

Tiba-tiba tengkorak berjubah hitam itu mulai diselimuti oleh api, lalu api itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi es, hingga seluruh tubuh tengkorak itu tertanam di dalam es, es itu kemudian retak dan mengeluarkan persona yang pertama kali aku lihat.

"Thou art I, and I art thou, thou hast been blessed by the wings of creation, thou shalt be blessed when thou fly to the sky, I am Gungnir, the spirit of the spear of the gods, I am now at thou's commandment." At last, this is my persona… Gungnir, nama yang keren.

"Hey! Ini belum selesai!" Sang assassin sialan itu mulai berteriak dari reruntuhan, tapi suaranya lebih rendah dari biasanya, lalu dia mengacungkan pistolnya padaku, aku segera mengambil sebuah pipa besi yang tergeletak di lantai dan menerjangnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-

(Author's Note: Boss Analysis)

Name: Hakuro Kokujou(?)

HP: 500

SP: 500

Skill: Diarama, Tarukaja, Dekaja, Dekunda, Zionga

Persona: Pistis Sophia (Justice)

Stats: Phys: Norm, Agi: Norm, Bufu: Weak, Garu: Norm, Zio: Strong, Light: Nul, Dark: Nul

(End of Boss Analysis)

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ayo Gungnir! Skewer!" Aku meremukkan kartu yang muncul di hadapanku dengan pipa besi yang baru saja kupunggut, lalu Gungnir muncul dari serpihan kartu itu dan segera menusuk persona assassin sialan itu dengan tombaknya, apa namanya? Pistis Sophia ya? Ng?

Tiba-tiba ada tulisan '-25' di atas kepala Pistis Sophia, lalu assassin itu mengeluarkan personanya, malaikat yang menyusahkan, dari tadi kerjanya menyambar petir melulu, membosankan, sial, petirnya mengarah kesini, "Gungnir!" Aku menghancurkan kartu itu tepat pada waktunya, Gungnir berhasil menangkis petir itu, tapi tubuhku nyeri setengah mati, dan di atas Gungnir terlihat angka '-45' lalu disusul oleh tulisan 'weak'

Lalu assassin sialan itu menghancurkan kartunya lagi, "Pistis Sophia!" Dia berseru, kali ini malaikat itu membuat lingkaran yang menyelubungi assassin sialan itu dan mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah, dan di atas Pistis Sophia terlihat tulisan 'attack temporarily increased'

Ini gawat, aku harus segera menemukan kelemahannya, akan kucoba ini sekarang, "Gungnir! Bufu!" Aku menghancurkan kartu yang ada di hadapanku dengan pipa besi lagi, lalu Gungnir muncul dan memutarkan tombaknya untuk membuat sebuah lingkaran, dan dari lingkaran itu keluar serpihan-serpihan es yang melayang dan menusuk tepat di dadanya Pistis Sophia, dan terlihat tulisan 'weak' yang disusul dengan '-45' dan 'one more'

Lalu aku mengulang cara itu lagi dan lagi, angka yang pertama terlihat di atas Pistis Sophia adalah '-45' lalu '-50' lalu '-76' lalu '-89' lalu '-67' lalu '-59' lalu '-70' disertai sebuah geraman di setiap kalinya aku mengeluarkan bufu dan berhasil mengenai Pistis Sophia, lalu aku menyerangnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan Pistis Sophiapun hilang dari pendanganku, dan dilanjutkan dengan assassin sialan itu ikut pundung.

"Kau menyerah?" Aku mendekatinya, lalu kutendang mukanya dengan kakiku, dan assassin sialan itu terpental ke kanan, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sedang telentang dan pingsan, tapi aku melihat sebuah jendolan di dadanya, mungkinkah? Aku membuka kancing bajunya satu-persatu, dan benar saja, dia ternyata perempuan.

Mengejutkan, ternyata aku sudah menendang seorang perempuan, tapi aku sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi, pandanganku mulai buyar, aku memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak, tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya di depan mataku, dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhku.

-x-x-x-x-x-

(Point of View is changed to Sakura's Point of View)

"Fuyuta, apa yang terja-" Aku terbelalak melihat kenyataan kalau Tatsuya ternyata sudah membereskan Kokujou, assassin yang hebat seperti dia bisa kalah oleh Tatsuya? Tidak mungkin, bagaimana dia bisa begitu kuat!

"Ichijou-san" Fuyuta segera menghampiriku, "Master menang! Master, Master, uh- uwaaah." Fuyuta menangis di dadaku, aduh, basah deh bajuku, yah, dia pantas menangis sih, mungkin karena dia pikir dia akan mati ya? Dasar cewek bodoh.

"Sakura-san, aku menang loh!" Bicara tentang sang setan, dia sudah datang ternyata, aku tersenyum bangga padanya, benar-benar adik yang merepotkan.

"Bagus, karena kau menang, Sakura-chan akan menraktirmu makan! Ikuti aku!" Hayate yang baru saja nongol itu benar-benar memuakkan, memangnya kau kira aku ini apa hah? ATM yang mempunyai uang yang tinggal diambil?

Tapi aku senang karena dia memilihku untuk menjadi anggota keluarga mafianya, tapi menjadi ketua keluarga mafia membutuhkan kerja yang lumayan keras loh.

"Oh iya Sakura-san." Ah, Tatsuya menoleh ke arahku, dia berjalan semakin dekat.

"Ada apa Tatsuya?" Aku deg-degan, inikah rasanya berada seperti di drama Korea?

"Aku mengundurkan diri."

"APA!"

-To be Continued-

Author Notes: Asyik, akhirnya chapter 2 pun jadi XD  
>Makasih buat kakak yang udah ngereview, arigato gozaimasu *membungkuk*<p> 


	3. The Start  Chapter 1  Fortune rank 1

Author's Note: Chapter 3, yay~! Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kakak Shieru9999 yang udah ngereview 2 chapter fanfic pertamaku, dan buat LucyLucielle-san arigatou gozaimasu udah ngereview chappie 2 XD, nah sekarang akan saya buka tirai chapter 3.

Oh iya, aku nemu opening theme yang bagus buat Fanfic ini, tapi cocok nggak ya?

(ht tp:/ww tu be/wa tch?v=xH iguhf8fJo) nanti tanda kurungnya sama spasinya diilangin ya.

Disclaimer: Persona itu milik ATLUS, kalo punya saya nggak bakalan ada Disclaimernya.

(POV is now changed to Tatsuya)

"Kau serius?"

Aku sekarang berada di luar gerbang rumah Sakura, dengan menggenggam 10 uang 100 ribu yen yang diberikan oleh Sakura, di sebelahku berdiri assas- bukan, Katami Kikunojou, dia mempunyai dua kepribadian, dan ternyata Katami jauh lebih lemah dari assassin sialan itu.

"Ya, terima kasih atas segala-galanya, nee-san." Aku tersenyum, Sakura juga ikut tersenyum, di belakangnya terlihat Fuyuta yang membawa berpuluh koper dengan aneka warna, dia terengah-engah membawa semua koper itu.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu maste- bukan, Tatsuya." Fuyuta memohon, dan kali ini dengan muka serius.

"Baiklah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar."

"Hore!" Pelayan Katami segera mengambil semua koper yang ada dan melemparnya ke bagasi sebuah bus.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata adik Sakura, Katami." Aku menepuk punggung Katami yang dari tadi sedang bengong, lalu dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang kosong, seketika dia langsung tersenyum.

"Aku bukan adiknya yang asli, aku sama sepertimu, aku adik angkat." Katami tersenyum malu, menggaruk-garuk pipnya yang merah dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aku menunggu untuk mengalahkanmu loh." Hayate yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggigit sebuah cheeseburger yang tinggal setengah mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, aku segera membalasnya dengan bersalaman.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau dipilih itu sudah diatur?" Tanya Katami dengan antusias.

"Memangnya ini diatur? Bukannya aku ini jenius ya?" Aku menyombongkan diri.

Semua orang termasuk aku ikut tertawa.

"Jaga dirimu ya, Sakura nee-san." Aku tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, ini sudah akan tiba waktunya." Kata salah satu pelayan Katami, Katami mengangguk, Aku, Katami, dan Fuyuta segera masuk ke bus itu, dan di dalam bus itu sudah tersedia buffet dengan makanan yang kelihatannya enak di pandanganku.

Aku segera mengambil piring, mencomot semua yang ada, lalu makan di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room." Seorang wanita menyapaku, "Aku pikir kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap bukunya, "My name is Alisa, aku adalah asisten Master Igor di Velvet Room ini."

Aku baru menyadarinya, tapi dia begitu anggun, dia memakai baju seragam berwarna biru, rok biru panjang, topi biru layaknya petugas lift, dan rambutnya yang hitam dikuncir dua begitu mempesona, tapi bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini.

"Aku kesini untuk memberitahukanmu akan 'Social Link'"

"Social Link?"

"Social link adalah ikatan yang mempersatukan kamu dan teman-temanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan lagi lebih dari itu." Dia tersenyum simpul

"Begitu ya…" Aku menyilangkan tanganku.

"Sampai bertemu lagi." Dan cahaya putih menyelimutiku.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aku dimana?" Aku terbangun di atas tempat tidur, aku menoleh ke atas dan melihat lampu yang sangat terang, kulihat di depanku ada sebuah TV, dan di sebelah kanannya terdapat rak buku yang sudah setengah terisi, kulihat di kananku ada Fuyuta yang sedang tiduran, matanya mengarah ke mataku.

"Met pagi, Tatsuya." Fuyuta menyapaku

Aku terkaget-kaget dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku, dan bersender di pojok kamar dengan muka ternganga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!" Aku berteriak dan masih terkaget-kaget.

"Eh? Ini kamarku tau, dasar bodoh." Fuyuta menggembungkan pipinya layaknya anak kecil, menggemaskan.

"Jadi aku ada di kamarmu! Sejak kapan?" Aku bertanya-tanya.

Fuyuta beranjak dari tempat tidur, setelah berdiri dia mengucek matanya, melakukan peregangan, dia memakai piyama lengan panjang dan celana yang panjang, di kepalanya menggantung sebuah topi tidur warna biru dengan motif bintang berwarna hijau.

"Sejak tadi malam, kamarmu belum dirapihkan, jadi Katami menyuruh anak buahnya membereskannya dulu." Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku, tatapannya masih kosong, "Tolong pindah ke kamarmu, sebentar laagi kita akan ke sekolah."

Aku melirik ke jam, dan menunjukkan waktu 4 dini hari, masih ada cukup waktu, aku segera mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Fuyuta yang dibalas dengan senyum berbinar-binar, seakan-akan sudah menunggu dua kalimat itu, di perjalananku ke kamar di sebelah Fuyuta, aku melihat Katami yang sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung, mencurigakan.

Aku segera masuk ke kamarku, dan mendapati kamar itu sangatlah persis dengan kamarku di rumah Sakura dulu, aku segera mandi dan memakai seragamku, dan melihat kalender yang baru aku lihat, hm… Tanggal 15 April?

Aku segera turun ke bawah dengan menenteng tasku, dan segera duduk di meja makan, di situ terlihat Katami sedang mengelap sebuah pistol.

"Pagi Katami." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku Hakuro." Dia langsung memandangku tajam seakan-akan dia mau membunuhku sekarang juga, "Berdoalah kalau isi pistol ini kosong." Dia lalu menarik pelatuknya dan hanya ada bunyi percikan api, walaupun bunyinya hampir tidak terdengar, sepertinya dia menjentikkan lidahnya.

Fuyuta lalu turun dan aku tidak percaya, dia begitu imut, tapi aku juga penasaran dengan seragam sekolah ini, ini bukan seragam sekolah mafia kan?

"Hakuro-san, aku dipindahkan ke sekolah mana ya?" Aku bertanya sambil menarik-narik berbagai sudut lengan panjang dari jas biruku.

"Ke Asagami." Dia meletakkan pistolnya di meja, "Sekolah itu tidak terlalu jauh dan mereka kekurangan murid, jadi mereka akan menerima siapa saja yang mau masuk." Lalu dia mengelap pistol itu lagi, "Aku, kamu dan Fuyuta ada di kelas yang sama, 2-E, tapi aku tidak masuk hari ini, ada urusan yang masih belum selesai."

"Wah, kita beruntung ya." Kata Fuyuta dengan riang, "Sudah jam 6? Ayo Tatsuya, kita tidak mau terlambat kan?" Fuyuta segera pergi ke luar melewati pintu berwarna coklat, aku segera mengikutinya.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sekolah baruku lumayan besar, mereka punya 2 gedung bertingkat 3, sebuah gedung yang lumayan besar yang dipakai untuk olahraga, kolam renang, lapangan baseball, dan sebuah kantin tempat orang biasa bersosialisasi, sekarang aku berada di depan kelas 2-A menunggu untuk diperkenalkan.

"Anak-anak, kita hari ini kedatangan 2 murid baru, hei kalian berdua, cepat masuk." Guru ini cukup ramah, tapi namanya terlalu susah untuk diingat.

"Ah, nama saya Tatsuya, Aoi Tatsuya, Met kenal." Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan pelan.

"Kyaaaa! Tampannya!" Seorang perempuan mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Kyaaaa! Dia kelihatannya kuat!" Seorang perempuan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyaaaa! Proportional!" Seorang perempuan memegangi kedua bahunya dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan gaya yang sangat aneh, seakan-akan aku sedang memeluknya.

"CUKUP!" Suar teriakan terdengar dari pintu yang terbanting karena digeser terlalu cepat dan membentur dinding, "Aku dan dia sudah pacaran, kalian gadis-gadis murahan tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" Fuyuta yang marah mengambil tiga buah stylus NDS dari tasnya dan menimpuknya ke arah 3 perempuan itu yang tepat menancap di kepala tiga orang itu dan mereka seketika pingsan.

"F-fuyuta! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku segera menghentikan Fuyuta dan menahannya dengan kedua tanganku, akhirnya dia diam juga.

"Ah, benar, aku lupa! Salam kenal! Namaku Fuyuta Yuki, aku seorang hacker dan siapa saja yang berani mengambil Tatsuya dariku akan kujadikan sate!" Senyuman setan terlihat di muka Fuyuta, seketika semua perempuan, kecuali beberapa perempuan yang ada di kelas itu pingsan.

"Perempuan zaman sekarang memang hebat, berani melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan pacarnya, hah, masa muda." Guruku yang baru itu mulai mengoceh nggak jelas.

"Perempuan ganas." Seorang laki-laki secara tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata itu.

Dan seketika sebuah stylus NDS menancap di kepalanya.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yak, waktunya istirahat, silahkan kalian pakai sepuasnya." Guru matematikaku keluar dari kelas dan aku langsung didatangi seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan rambutnya dipotong pendek, kesannya ramah dan baik, matanya yang oranye seperti mempunyai energy tubuh sendiri, aku ingat tadi dia tidak pingsan.

"Namaku Ringo, Ringo Hibiki, kau pasti kesusahan ya berada di sini?" Dia langsung saja menanyakan itu, padahal belum sehari aku pindah.

"Yah, begitulah." Aku mengangguk.

"Apakah kau tertarik dengan sulap?" Ringo memulai atraksinya dengan mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu dan menebarkannya di udara dengan asal, dia menjentikkan jarinya dan seluruh kartu itu berubah menjadi merpati, indah sekali sulapnya, aku sampai terpesona.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali." Aku benar-benar terkesima sekaligus kebingungan.

"Iya, kau hebat banget." Tau-tau Fuyuta sudah ada di sampingku dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kau pasti Fuyuta kan? Aku Ringo, Ringo Hibiki, aku seorang pesulap, meskipun belum ahli." Lalu Ringo menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak kok, menurutku kamu hebat." Aku menggeleng, "Ya kan Fuyuta?" Fuyuta mengangguk setuju, lalu aku dan Fuyuta menepukkan tangan kami.

"Sudahlah, aku jadi malu nih." Mukanya tersipu malu, "Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, hanya ini bakat yang aku punya." Ringo tertawa riang.

"Ah, aku harus membelikan Tatsuya makanan, kau mau apa Ringo?" Dia berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas pelan.

"Apa saja boleh."

"Baiklah, dan jangan khawatir, aku yang bayar!" Fuyuta segera mengambil dompetnya dari tas dan sejurus kemudian melesat menuruni tangga.

"Dia cepat sekali ya." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, "Hei, kau tahu? Sebentar lagi akan diadakan lomba sulap loh, mungkin aku bisa ikut."

"Ada hadiahnya?"

"Ada, 3 juta yen untuk juara pertama." Jawab Ringgo dengan antusias, "Aku akan menabung untuk membuat alat sulap baru."

"Kau membuat alat-alat sulap ini sendiri? Aku kagum." Aku melihat merpati-merpati yang masih beterbangan, dan bebrapa yang hinggap di tangan Ringo.

"Benar, tapi aku tidak mempunyai banyak biaya, dan aku biasanya gagal dalam membuat alat itu."

"Jadi keuntungan juga diperlukan."

"Yah, sama seperti sulap, tergantung kau beruntung atau tidak ada yang tahu trik sulap yang kau mainkan." Ringo menyilangkan tangannya, dagunya sedikit naik.

"Yah, itulah kehidupan, kadang beruntung kadang tidak."

"Ding! Anda benar." Ringo menirukan suara oven yang membuat kami berdua tertawa.

Aku bisa merasakan perasaan orang ini, perasaan orang yang selalu bergantung pada keberuntungan, mungkin aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

Saat itu juga, sebuah cahaya terlihat dalam sekejap, dan waktu rasanya sedang terhenti, lalu terdengar suara Rofocale di kepalaku.

_Thou Art I, And I Art Thou._

_Thou who hast established a bond._

_A bond that will bring thee…_

_To the sky thou seek to fly higher._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating the Persona of the Fortune Arcana._

Dan saat itu juga, waktu rasanya berjalan kembali.

"Hei Tatsuya! Ini makananmu, nih Ringo, Lunchbox isi daging tuna." Fuyuta datang dan memberikan kami makanan yang dibawanya, kami bertiga berbincang-bincang dan tidak terasa kalau istirahat ternyata sudah selesai.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Fuyuta mampir ke Reverse Center, ini masih sama seperti ruang simulasi pertarungan, pemainpun dibatasi oleh umur, yang boleh bermain secara legal adalah umur 16 ke atas, kami melihat seorang petinju dengan personanya yang lumayan kuat, dan aturan vanguard berlaku disini, bahkan kita bisa membuat family sendiri boleh, tapi harus mempunyai 3 orang kandidat, aku baru mempunyai 2, kurang satu orang lagi.

Sebelumnya, aku sudah dijelaskan beberapa kali oleh Fuyuta kalau di game ini resikonya sangat tinggi untuk terluka, jadi yang main pun juga dibatasi umurnya.

Aku segera melihat-lihat skill card yang dijual, katanya Skill Card itu skill tambahan yang bisa dipelajari semuua persona, tapi skill card yang bagus mahal-mahal semua, aku ingin kartu itu, kelihatannya bisa dipakai.

"Kau mau kartu apa Tatsuya?" Fuyuta tahu-tahu nongol di kananku, aku segera menunjuk kartu yang bernama 'Power Charge', 'Tarukaja', dan 'Dreadnaught Blast' dengan total 156.120 yen, lalu Fuyuta menunjuk tiga kartu itu, penjaga toko itu memberikannya kepadaku lalu Fuyuta membayarnya dengan uangnya.

"He-hei, ini tidak apa-apa?" Aku kaget sekaligus senang bukan main.

"Anggap itu hadiah dariku." Fuyuta tersenyum.

"Asyik, terima kasih ya Fuyuta!" Aku memeluk Fuyuta dalam waktu singkat dan setelah itu memberikan Gunggnir jurus-jurus yang ada di skill card itu, dan segera mencari lawan untuk bertarung.

Saat aku berlari aku menemukan satu buah 'Reverse Capsule', atau tempat kita memasang helm dan terjun ke dunia virtual, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku melakukan Reverse.

[To Be Continued]

Author's Note: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3, dan akhirnya social link pertamanya jadi juga, sebenernya Ringo Hibiki tadinya mau aku jadiin pejudi berat yang selalu kalah, tapi karena nggak terlalu ngerti tentang judi jadi pesulap yang mengejar tenar aja deh.


End file.
